Episode 7902 (9th July 2012)
Plot Carla tells Peter that for Simon's sake, he needs to apologise for his behaviour at the party. Peter's still seething but he knows that she's right. Faye slips her new trainers into the bin and lies to Anna, telling her that she left them on the bus. Anna's annoyed at the waste of money. Beth sorts herself out with a flat at 17a Tile Street and Tracy begs Deirdre and Ken to take her back. When Ken refuses to have her, Emily steps in and offers Tracy a bed at No.3. Tracy's grateful. Peter calls in the bistro and apologises to Leanne for losing his temper. When Leanne reveals that she and Nick are moving away and taking Simon with them, Peter's incandescent and accuses her trying to abduct his son. Mary arrives at the café for a game of chess with Roy. She shows Roy the chess clock she's bought. Nick and Leanne break the news to Gail that they're planning to move away. Gail's dead against it whilst Audrey thinks it very romantic. Hayley tells Roy that she's being presented with her dance exam certificate at 8.00pm and suggests he might like to come along and support her. She's put-out when Roy and Mary explain their chess game won't be over by then. Carla and Michelle are in the middle of a delicate conference call when Peter storms in shouting the odds about Leanne and Nick. Carla is furious when she has no choice but to end the business call. Izzy confronts Owen about her pregnancy and he admits that he's not happy and thinks she and Gary are behaving irresponsibly. Peter rants at Carla and viciously suggests she'd be thrilled if Nick and Leanne kidnapped Simon. Carla is suddenly distracted by the arrival of her brother Rob. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Owen Armstrong Construction - Office and yard Notes *First appearance of Rob Donovan. *The voice part of Underworld client Sheila is uncredited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter is stunned to hear Leanne plans to move away with Nick and Simon; and a face from Carla's past turns up at the factory. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,490,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2012 episodes